(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a joining quality diagnosis device of a panel element capable of diagnosing quality of a welding portion by transferring wave having a predetermined frequency to a predetermined area, analyzing the received wave being, and determining characteristic of a joined portion.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Welding processed components such as a door hood, which are comprised to a vehicle body, are manufactured by coupling a plurality of panels or parts with spot welding.
There is a method of projecting ultrasonic wave to a spot welding portion and then determining a diameter of a welding nugget based on the reflected wave thereof as a method for diagnosing quality of a welding portion of a welding processed component.
Further, there is a method of diagnosing quality of a welding portion by projecting sound wave to a spot welding portion and then analyzing the wave reflected from the welding portion.
In addition, a method of diagnosing quality of a welding portion by using an ultrasonic wave probe is also disclosed. Furthermore, there is a method of diagnosing quality of a welding portion by installing a transducer to a front end portion of an electrode of a spot welding machine and encoding elastic wave received from a welding portion.
Meanwhile, in the above mentioned approaches, accuracy may be deteriorated and it may be not easy that real binding force of a welding portion is diagnosed as quality of a welding processed component is determined through a frequency analyzing portion.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.